mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metro North Mall
Metro North Mall is a 1.3 million s.f. (123,076 m2) regional mall located at 400 NW Barry Road, in Kansas City North, Missouri. Metro North opened its doors in 1976 and was the only enclosed mall located north of the Missouri River in the Kansas City metro area, as well as being the second largest mall in the area at 1.3 million s.f. (Oak Park Mall is larger by .2 mi s.f.). It was developed by Frank Morgan and Sherman Dreiseszun. Presently, the mall has approximately 25 stores on two levels, one anchor stores, and a junior anchor. However, Metro North was built with 125 storefronts and four anchor stores, leaving many vacancies, primarily on its upper level. The former Montgomery Ward store which closed in 2001, and its retail 'wing' are completely vacant, except for a Lenscrafters. JCPenney closed in mid-2008 in favor of two new stores. Dillard's converted to a clearance store in 2007, using only the upper level of the store and sealing off the lower level. Dillard's then closed in late 2008 once their new location at Zona Rosa opened. The only remaining anchor is Macy*s (which originally opened as The Jones Store), and MC Sporting Goods (junior anchor) is located in part of the former Wards. Metro North Mall also has a small $2 movie theatre behind the former Wards and a recycling center behind Macy*s. Surrounding parking amounts to approximately 7,500 spaces. Metro North retains its very retro look, with its color schemes of light green lamposts and large metallic columns. The mall is laid out with two corridors that join together at a center court, that features hot-air balloons and a stage for special presentations. At each end of the corridors is an anchor store; Macy*s is on one end and Wards was on the other. In the center the other anchor locations face each other across the courtyard; the former Dillard's Clearance and former JCPenney. Slogans: *Everyday's a Malliday! (used in ads-late 90s/early 2000s) *The pleasure of shopping... Metro North! (used in ads-2000s) *Come for the shopping... stay for the FUN! (website) Competition: *''Zona Rosa, an open-air shopping plaza, opened in 2004. Many stores from Metro North have opened up here and closed their mall locations; Dillard's opened a new store here, closing their Metro North location. *''Shoal Creek Plaza, a collection of stores, including JCPenney (1 of 2 that replaced the former Metro North anchor), Target, Best Buy, OfficeMax, and more. *''Antioch Shopping Center, mall opened in 1956 (defunct since approx. 2005) Renovation Plans A food court was planned for the former 2-screen movie theatre inside the mall's lower level near Montgomery Wards (that closed about the same time). It was suppose to include a carousel and children's play area like Independence Center (another mall in the KC area), as well as new tenants. The mall directory labeled it as opening in July 2003, but it never opened, and no reasons were ever stated as to why it didn't open. Instead, there is now a large white facade over that end of the mall where it should have been. In-A-Tub, Sears Portrait Studio and Hair California were in the way of the plan; Hair California and Sears Portrait relocated to different parts of the mall. Renovation was being planned by Alberta Development Partners. The mall was to be converted into an open shopping center, named "The Streets at Barrytowne". The renovation plans for Metro North were featured in the newspaper. The plans call for residential and senior housing in the back, as well as more retail including a cinema and junior anchors. Current anchors, Macy*s and Dillard's, are included in the plan. JCPenney was originally included as well, but they closed in 2008 in favor of their new stores in Tiffany Springs Shopping Center and Shoal Creek Plaza. Dillard's went on to close in 2008 in favor of a new location at Zona Rosa, leaving behind Macy's as the sole anchor of the mall. The plans for the renovation fell through shortly after they surfaced; the mall's future is not yet known. Anchor Stores *'Macy*s' (244,000 sq. ft.) *'MC Sporting Goods''' (in part of former Wards, jr. anchor) :*'Dillard's Clearance'; (155,000 sq. ft.) closed 2008 - vacant :*'JCPenney'; (168,151 sq. ft.) closed 2008 - vacant :*'The Jones Store'; closed 2006 and became Macy*s :*'Montgomery Wards'; closed 2001 - vacant Tenants Current * Bath & Body Works * C&P Alterations * Claire's * EyeMasters * General Nutrition Center * Hair California * Hallmark * Kay Jewelers * LensCrafters * Merle Norman Cosmetics * Mr. Bulky's Treats & Gifts * Nail Studio * Original Pizza * Payless Shoes * Regis Hairstylists * Sportibles * Things Remembered * T-Mobile USA * Topsy's Treats * Ultimate Toys & Gifts * U.S. Postal Service * Victoria's Secret * The Wig Shoppe * Wireless Plus * Zales Jewelers Former * AfterHours Formalwear * All Unique Stuff (Closed 2008) * Amigo's/A&W * The Avenue * B. Dalton Booksellers (now Sportsfan) * Beano Express * Blimpie's Subs * Brooklyn Fashions * The Buckle * C&C Market Research * Camelot Music (became f.y.e.) * Casual Corner/Petite Sophisticate * Champs Sports (Closed Early 2009) * Chill'n * Collector's Galaxy * Cookie Factory Bakery * Deb * Desmond's Formalwear (became AfterHours) * The Disney Store * Eldridge Fine Jewelry * Europa East * Everything for a $ * Express * Eye Glass Shop * Famous Footwear (became Europa East) * Fashion Time Watches * Footaction USA (Closed Late 2008) * Foot Locker (Closed Early 2009) * Foxy Nails * Fred Meyer Jewelers * Fun Factory Arcade * f.y.e. (became All Unique Stuff) * Gadzooks (became Brooklyn Fashions) * GAMECO * Gamestop (Closed Early 2009) * Gantos * The Gap * Gap Kids * The Garage Warehouse (Closed 2008) * Gift Horse (GH) Collections * Gold Fortune Chinese Buffet * Greaser's Diner * Great American Cookie Co. * Hammond Hobby & Toy * Hannoush Jewelers * Hat Zone * Heart Beeps * Helzberg Diamonds (Closed 2008) * Hollywood Portraits (became Garage Warehouse) * The Icing by Claire's (Closed Early 2009) * In-A-Tub * The Jeweler's Bench * Kay Bee Toys * Kelso's Pizza & Pub (Closed Late 2008) * Kids Foot Locker (became Kinney Shoes) * Kinney Shoes * Lady Foot Locker (Closed Early 2009) * Lane Bryant * The Limited * Limited Too * MasterCuts Salon * Naturalizer * New York & Company * Norm's BBQ (became Petsburg Pets) * Omega Religious Bookstore * Overland Trading Co. (became Ultimate Toys) * Pete's Sports (Closed Early 2009) * Petsburg Pets * Piercing Pagoda * Power Sound * Pretzel Time (Closed Late 2008) * RadioShack (Closed 2005) * Rainbow * Rave * Ritz Camera * Royal Optical * rue21 * Salon Metro (became Hollywood Portraits) * Sam Goody * Sandy's * Schmitt Music * Sears Portrait Studios * Select Comfort (Closed 2008) * Shark's Surf Shop * Silver & Gold Connection * Smallworld Communications * Software Etc. (became Gamestop) * Spencer's Gifts (Closed Early 2009) * Sportsfan (Closed Early 2009) * Steve's Family Shoes * The Sunglass Hut * Sun Lizard * Tiffany And * Trade Secret (became Tiffany And) * T-Shirt Etc. * Waldenbooks * The Wall Place * Wolf Camera * Yakmore :* 2-screen movie theatre (late 1990s) :* 2 furniture stores (names unknown) :* University of Missouri - Northland :* Clay County Health Center Outparcels Current * Firestone Service Center * McDonald's * Metro North Recycling Center * Olive Garden * Red Lobster Former * Wards Automotive Center External links *Metro North Official Website *Deadmalls.com *Picture of Courtyard (early 2000s) *Picture of Courtyard (2007)